Not Ginny
by You Can Call Me Effie
Summary: In which Ginny Weasley is not Ginny Weasley and the Wizarding World pays dearly for it. SI-OC
1. Reborn

Waking up after she distinctly remembered jumping off the Golden Gate Bridge was simultaneously both a relief and an annoyance.

An annoyance because it had taken a lot of time and courage to build up the nerve to actually kill herself.

And a relief because half way down, she'd realized she really didn't want to die.

So, understandably, she was slightly disconcerted when she opened her eyes and everything was bright. At first she thought it was heaven, but then she remembered the circumstances of her death and decided that it must me something else.

She thought it was hell when she heard the screaming. It was shrill, almost like a siren. It hurt her ears, and the more annoyed she got, the louder the screaming.

 _Someone shut that baby up, it's driving me insane._

When she was lifted and placed in the arms of a plump woman with very red hair as if she were nothing, she was confused. And slightly offended.

 _Oh, seriously? I'm not that short._

The crying stopped immediately, and the woman cooed down at her in an odd accent.

Now she just felt confused.

Why was she being cooed at by an English woman?

She blinked and the woman cooed again, along with another ginger man who was suddenly in her line of vision as well.

She tried to protest when she was passed to him (she was not a sack of potatoes, thank you very much), but all that came out was a gurgle.

Her mind blanked.

She was an infant.

 _She_ was the crying baby.

The man spoke up, looking at her lovingly. "Ginevra Molly Weasley. You like that name, huh little Ginny?"

Ginny Weasley.

She was Ginny Weasley?

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_

She wailed.


	2. Accident

The first time the new Ginny Weasley did magic, she was four years old and had turned George's hair blue. It was an oddly bitter thing for her, as she'd been trying to teach herself magic since she could talk full sentences, but it was mostly a relief.

Molly Weasley had a cousin who was an accountant. They didn't talk about him.

So, Ginny was pleased. George was pleased, too, until he realized that people could tell him and Fred apart now, at which point they both demanded she change him back.

They were stubborn, and seven, and it didn't occur to them that maybe Ginny didn't know enough magic yet to restore George's hair back into its original ginger glory, because if she could turn it blue, than surely she could change it back.

And Ginny, who was also stubborn, and not four, and very confident in herself now that she'd proven that she definitely was not a Squib and would not be considered a taboo at the dinner table until she eventually had enough and threw herself off a bridge all over again, decided that she could definitely change George's hair back.

And that she would.

When Molly Weasley walked up to check on her oddly subdued children, she found a crying Fred tangled in absolutely angry curtains, a frantic pink-haired George trying to untangle his brother, and a frustrated, red faced Ginny practically biting her tongue off as she attempted to undo the damage she'd unintentionally inflicted on her poor older brothers and their bedroom.

After a wave of her wand and a thorough scolding to all three of them, Molly congratulated Ginny on her magic, made a cake, and forbade her from practicing any magic inside the house until she was of legal age.

Ginny rolled her eyes as soon as Molly was out of sight and went back to her bedroom to practice everything she could from Percy's Charms textbook now that she knew that she most definitely could do magic.


	3. King's Cross

The next six years of the new Ginevra Weasley's life were abnormal, to say the least.

Besides living in a magical house that looked like it could collapse at any minute, Ginny had to deal with her older brothers.

All six of them.

Bill was her favorite. She knew it was probably a dick move to pick a favorite brother, but she didn't really care. She could remember having to suckle on Molly Weasley's breasts for food and being bathed by Arthur because Molly was usually busy trying to keep up with the rest of her kids.

Ginny thought she was well in her rights to pick a favorite brother after going through that.

The close second favorite-well, favorites- were the twins. Fred and George were troublemakers, who Ginny had already loved back before she even _was_ Ginny, which was still a confusing notion even for her non-ten-year-old mind.

Everyone else was tied for third place.

Don't get her wrong, Ginny loved her brothers.

Of course she loved all of her brothers, but Ron kept taking her food when she was younger, Charlie was barely home, and Percy was too afraid of germs to even pick her up before she was old enough to walk, at which point the most he'd do anyway was pat her on the head.

He was really good to talk to, though, which was surprising considering how he never shut up canonically. He answered all of her questions in a way that he assumed she would understand, which she did, but any normal little girl would find ridiculously complicated.

Hm. Maybe Percy actually was third favorite. Ron and Charlie tie for fourth.

Anyway, it was the morning of September first, which meant that Ron would be going to Hogwarts, which also meant it was the day Harry Potter would be trying to find the border.

Ginny had decided early on that, no, she did not have a crush on the Boy Who Lived, and that she would be his friend instead.

She also knew that there was no possible way to meet Hermione Granger before her own first year, which disappointed her enough that when she was asked, she could chock it up to not being able to go to Hogwarts anymore and being without all of her brothers for the first time in her entire ten-year-old life.

Which, okay, maybe had something to do with it.

"BOYS! HURRY UP OR WE'LL MISS THE PORTKEY!"

Not to mention that she'd be stuck with Molly Weasley's lungs and attention aimed solely at her for the better part of nine months, which meant she wouldn't be able to get away with anything.

Hell, Molly'd probably try to teach her how to be 'ladylike' and 'a good wife', as if she weren't only ten years old.

Being the only girl sucked in that respect.

She could live with that, though. One of the things Canon Ginny had right was the idea to 'borrow' the boys' brooms while they were asleep or at Hogwarts. She'd started doing that as soon as she was sure her chubby little child hands wouldn't slip off the broom, and she was pretty damn good, if she did say so herself.

Of course, if Molly found out, she'd be as good as deaf, but what Molly doesn't know won't hurt her.

Speaking of, "Ginny, what on earth are you wearing?"

Ginny swung her legs from the stool she was perched on and smiled cutely. "I found my orange dress that Ron got me for Christmas two years ago. Isn't it pretty, Mummy?"

Molly practically melted, and then sighed. "Yes, dear, it's lovely. But don't you think something like the pretty floral dress I got you would be better for today?"

 _Bring out the dimple._ "I'm saving that for my birthday, Mummy. That way it'll be extra special!"

Molly assented and Ginny smirked slightly.

The perks of being adorable.

The boys ran down the stairs and the whole house shook. She grimaced and held onto her porridge while Molly yelled at them all some more.

When one of Fred's socks somehow landed on her head, she'd decided she had enough. Wordlessly, she stood and went over to the fireplace, used the tiniest pinch of Floo powder she could, threw the sock in, and sent it to Aunt Muriel.

When she turned around, dusting off her hands, Percy was in the doorway.

She smiled innocently, clasping her hands together. "Hullo, Perce. How are you this fine day?"

His lip twitched before he fixed it firmly into a scowl. "You do know Fred will get you back for that."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Plus, it landed on my head. It's practically mine now anyways."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ginny, that's not how it-"

"BOYS! Oh, there you are, Percy. Could you get the twins downstairs for me? Thank you dear. Ginny, come help me in the kitchen."

Ginny shrugged at Percy apologetically, whispering as she passed him on her way to the kitchen. "If you tell him, your pants are next."

He drew himself up and pushed up his glasses importantly. "Ginevra, are you threatening me?"

She smiled angelically. "Just remember who helps mum with the laundry. I wonder how that Ravenclaw girl you told me about is doing?"

"Ginny, don't you dare-"

"I won't have to if you don't tell. Plus, it's just a sock, Perce. I'll get him two whole new ones for Christmas."

He sighed tiredly. "Fine. But only this once."

"GINNY!"

"COMING, MUM!"

The Molly Weasley lungs were also a perk.

After a last moment of chaos ("Where's my sock gone?" "Who cares, Fred, we're gonna be late!"), the Weasley family (minus Arthur) took a portkey to King Cross station, which Ginny thought was rather irresponsible in regards to the muggles, but no one asked her opinion on the matter, so she kept it to herself.

They got there and she looked around them, pausing on a portly, puce colored man who laughed at an scrawny boy and wobbled away.

She nodded to herself once, mentally cursed Vernon Dursley to the firey pits of Geordie, put a tearful pout on her face, and pulled on her mother's sleeve. "Mummy, why can't I go too? I don' wanna be all alone!"

"Dear, you know you're not old enough yet. You get to go next year."

"But I wanna go now!"

The fact that she knew this would get her nowhere was irrelevant to her, as she also knew it was the original Ginny's voice that brought Harry Potter's attention to them in the first place.

Fred and George grinned at her. "Aw, Gin, don't be sad! We'll send you loads of letters!"

She sniffled. "Y-you won't forget?"

And if she really was sad to see her brothers go for the majority of nine months, well, it was good to let it out now.

George ruffled her hair and she swatted his hand away. "Course not! Who could forget someone as blabbermouthed as you?"

"Hey!"

"George, don't be mean to your sister. It's you turn to go through."

"I'm not George, I'm Fred!"

"Sorry, Fred, dear-"

"I'm just messing with you, I am George!"

As he walked through the barrier, Fred turned to Molly. "And you call yourself our mother!"

Ginny giggled and then started. _That's not how that went in canon. Where's Harry?_

"Erm, excuse me?"

She turned to the voice when she heard it. _Oh, good._ She smiled at him and pulled on Molly's sleeve. "Mum, this boy needs help!"

She felt a bit bad for making him blush, but she wasn't going to be the one who explained it and didn't allow for Molly to gain motherly affection for him as quickly.

Molly smiled down at the scrawny boy. "Yes, dear? Are you lost?"

He nodded and held out a ticket, which no one actually needed or used after the first year in canon, but whatever. "Can you tell me how to get to this platform, please?"

Ginny could practically feel her mother melting.

"Oh, of course, dear. You just run through that wall there. Here, Ron will show you. Ron!"

"'M right here, mum."

"Oh! Yes, very. Could you show this young man how to get through the platform?"

Ron nodded and looked at Harry. "Yeah, you just run through the wall like this."

Ginny watched Harry's face go from scepticism and apprehension to confusion and awe when Ron disappeared through the wall. She nudged his arm. "You're turn, go on!"

He blushed a bit and braced himself before running at the wall.

Ginny smiled as he disappeared.

Molly looked down at her oddly before taking her hand and walking through to the platform with her.

No matter how many times she saw the train, it still took her breath away.

Ginny hugged each of her brothers goodbye, except for Percy, who she gave a firm handshake and a threat that if he didn't write her, she'd send his most embarrassing underwear to Penelope Clearwater with a note from him.

When Molly teared up, so did she, at which point the twins offered to send her a Hogwarts toilet seat and she giggled.

Nothing else really strayed from canon, except for when Ginny ran after the train waving, Harry waved back.

She grinned all the way back home


	4. Snippet 1: Luna

In the months before Hogwarts, Ginny had been spending a lot more time with Luna Lovegood.

She was enjoying it thoroughly.

"Ginny, you're head is full of wrackspurts. Are you feeling alright?"

Ginny grinned and skipped toward her. "I'm fine, Luna. My head's always full of wrackspurts. And you?"

Luna smiled back, her hands cupped. "Oh, I'm okay. I found a ladybug."

Ginny bounced over. "Really? Let me see!"

Luna made her feel like a child.

She uncupped her hands and the ladybug crawled on her hands.

Ginny smiled wider. "Can I hold it?"

Luna tipped her hand over Ginny's and the bug crawled on.

"GIRLS! WOULD YOU LIKE SOMETHING TO EAT?"

Ginny let the ladybug fly away and turned to Luna. "You want something to eat?"

Luna's stomach grumbled. She blushed a bit.

Ginny giggled and dragged her by the hand toward the burrow. "Come on then."

Luna shook her head and pulled on Ginny to stop her.

Ginny tilted her head. "Why not?"

Luna looked blankly over Ginny's shoulder. "Daddy doesn't like to eat alone."

Ginny's face fell _._ "Oh. He can come too?"

Luna smiled serenely and shook her head, letting go of Ginny's arm. "Maybe another time."

Ginny watched her skip away with a small frown.

Sorry, Luna.


	5. Snippet 2: Knitting

Ginny was quite possibly the most bored little girl who wasn't actually a little girl in the entire British countryside.

Were there other little girls who weren't actually little girls?

 _I mean there's polyjuice potion, but who would want to look like a little girl for a - Oh dear god, no._

 _Delete that train of thought right now, Not Ginny._

She hid a shudder and brought her mind back to the task at hand.

She then sneered down at her lap and remembered why she'd zoned out in the first place.

"Don't sneer, Ginevra, your face will stick that way."

Ginny rearranged her expression into one of indifference.

Her mother tsked and smoothed down Ginny's ponytail lightly. "Oh, honestly, it's just knitting! Every proper young witch should know how to knit."

"Yes, mummy."

It'd only been three months and Molly Weasley had already taught her to sew, attempted to teach her calligraphy, had her tidy half the rooms in the house (including the _attic_ , for gods sake), and made her wash the dishes four times.

And she couldn't even use magic because she was _ten_ and there were _laws_ and Molly had spent the last six years completely unaware of Ginny's late-night/early-morning/suspiciously-long-bathroom-break practice sessions.

Granted, the best she could do was a verbal and nonverbal Wingardium Leviosa, Accio, and a verbal Lumos.

She was discounting the incident when she was seven when she'd made one of her books sprout legs because that had been completely unintentional and thoroughly disturbing. She'd thrown it in the bushes to become one with the gnomes when she couldn't change it back and hadn't seen it since.

 _Babbitty Rabbitty, you and your Cackling Stump will be missed._

Even so, the chores didn't seem like much, considering there wasn't much to tidy with the house mostly empty and the attic was a room she found absolutely fascinating. She wouldn't even have minded washing the dishes nearly as much if she hadn't been so short that she had to use a step stool.

It was undignified, and the big flowery apron Molly made her wear didn't help one bit.

After getting her needles tangled one too many times, Ginny finally just shoved them into the ball of yarn and pouted, crossing her arms childishly. "I want to play with Luna."

Molly got a brief, pained look on her face before she gave a brittle smile. "Luna can't play today, dear."

Ginny looked up at her, concerned at her tone. "Is she okay?"

Molly nodded and stroked Ginny's hair. "Yes, dear, she's fine. She and her father are… visiting her mother today. I'm sure she can play tomorrow."

Ginny froze for a moment before looking down at her knitting. "Oh."

Molly patted her hand and they both got back to knitting, Ginny now lost in thought.


	6. Snippet 3: Thoughts

Ginny was having nightmares.

They started when she realized she was stuck in this universe and only increased in frequency the longer she stayed. She couldn't even disregard them because they were all of things that _happened_.

Granted, they happened when there was a different Ginny, but that didn't change the fact that they had. That Percy left, that Bill was attacked by that bastard Fenrir Greyback, that Ron would be in constant danger for the next seven years ('would be' because she had no hope of changing that), that Fred, one of her favorite big brothers, had _died_.

She hadn't been able to kill Peter in the past ten years because she was so afraid that if she did then Sirius would never be able to escape and she needed him to escape.

Wait, fuck.

In the past ten years that she was alive again, they had never taken "Scabbers" for a checkup. The doctors would've figured out what he was immediately, why had she never suggested a simple checkup? Sirius would be free and Harry would probably be able to live with him instead of those asshole Dursleys. There'd be a court case, but…

Money. Right.

Ginny's head hurt. It was too late anyway.

Harry didn't fully grasp that it was his responsibility to save the Wizarding World until he was at least fourteen. Sometimes (most times) Ginny envied that because this was a lot of stress and pressure for a not-ten-year-old to go through.

She knew what she'd do with the diary and she knew she had to build up the Golden Trio (who came up with that?) into a Multicolored Octuplet (she thinks there's more than eight people she needs to make this thing strong but she couldn't quite remember) and that they all needed to survive this.

They would _all_ survive this.

Ginny focused on her borrowed wand (Charlie had a spare in case one of the dragons burned his) before discarding it and trying to do _protego_ without it. It was a liability to have to rely on a flimsy stick to protect her. Hopefully she could get this before her first year.

"GINNY! YOUR FATHER'S HOME!"

She grimaced and hid the book back in her hiding space (under a floorboard, she learned that from the twins) before fixing a giddy smile on her face and rushing down the stairs. "DADDY!"

She needed to look on the bright side of things if she didn't want to start getting stress migraines.

At least she wasn't Harry?

Yeah, that works.


	7. Snippets 4 to 5: Halloween and Christmas

Halloween went well until Molly Weasley received a letter from the school informing her that her youngest son and his two friends fought a goddamn mountain troll.

Not Ginny had never wanted to go back to her old life more.

Molly washed dishes aggressively, not even bothering with a spell. "HOW COULD HE BE SO RECKLESS? A _TROLL?_ IN _HOGWARTS?_ I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking."

Ginny hummed in agreement, kicking her feet. "I can't believe mister Dumbledore let a troll in."

Molly turned to Ginny quickly. "Professor Dumbledore had everything under control."

Ginny blinked at her. "Mum. He put children in danger."

Molly pursed her lips. "Ginevra, you needn't speak of things you don't understand."

Ginny sighed. "You know what would be an _awful_ idea? Sending Mister Dumbledore a howler."

Molly nodded. "You're right, Ginevra, I aught to give him a piece of my mind. Endangering _children_!"

Her eye twitched and she straightened her princess skirt before she left the room. Sometimes her not-mother was a bit too much.

—/:(;(/

So, Romania was awesome.

Not only did Ginny get to see actual dragons, which, _yes_ , but she also saw her brother Charlie for the first time in ages.

Who let her see his scars.

Which were super ugly but also really cool.

Molly was not pleased when she said she wanted to train dragons when she grew up, but Ginny wasn't going to let Molly's wasted dreams for a girl who enjoys knitting and housewifeing stop her from pretending.

She figured she might not survive this whole thing, so might as well play dragons.

Charlie was currently her second favorite brother is what she's saying.

"Charlie, Charlie, what's that one?"

"That's an Australian Greenhorn, Gin."

"Can I—"

"No, you can't ride it, Gin. You're ten and you'd die."

"But it's Christmas!"

"All the more reason to not let you die, Ginny."

Ginny pouted and decided then and there that she would be with the trio when they rob Gringotts because she was going to ride a dragon dammit.

And then she was going to cure it and give it to Hagrid because that dragon was horribly abused and in need of assistance.

Actually, that whole situation might not even happen if she gets all the horcruxes in time.

But the snake…

Ugh. No more thinking. It's Christmas.

Speaking of the trio and Christmas.

Ginny bounced over to Molly, who was cooking at the stove in Charlie's surprisingly-large-but-not-big-enough-for-eight-people apartment."Mummy! Do you think Ron and his friends got my presents?"

"We won't know until Ron sends a letter, dear."

"But do you think?"

"If they didn't, I'm going to have a word with Albus about the quality of his elves."

Ginny froze for a moment. _Is mum racist?_

"Gin?"

She blinked. "I hope the house elves have a good Christmas too!"

Molly looked at her oddly and Arthur laughed. "I'm sure they will."

Ginny grinned brightly and skipped away.

Said presents weren't actually presents, because Ginny was supposed to be ten and ten year olds can't go shopping on their own and, even if they could, she didn't have any money, wizard or otherwise.

They were cards.

It was kind of the best she could do to get Harry and Hermione to know she existed, and they were fairly simple, unlike that god awful pickled toad poem Other!Ginny wrote for Valentine's Day that one time.

Not Ginny shuddered.

Never again.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _Happy Christmas!_

 _Be careful. Fred and George and Percy said there was a giant three headed dog at school this year. That sounds dangerous, like the one guarding Hades. I think. I don't actually know, Percy told me about it. But if you see it and it's nice, pet it for me, yeah?_

 _Also, Great Aunt Muriel thinks you sent her a sock, so if you get a howler, that's probably why. Dunk it in your drink or something. No one needs to listen to her harp on like a banshee._

 _Don't tell Mum I said that._

 _Your only sister (in case there is some imposter going around pretending to be me or a possessed little girl who looks like me killing chickens or something),_

 _Ginny._

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Happy Christmas!_

 _I hope your school year is going well. I'm Ron's sister. The one who you talked to at the train station, remember? You'd better, I'm brilliant. I hope you like Mum's chocolate, because if you don't I don't think we can be friends. I'm joking, we could. But I would judge you forever._

 _I couldn't really get you or Hermione a present because I'm 10 and I couldn't make one because I can't knit, but it's the thought that counts. That's what Mum says, anyway._

 _Your friend('s sister, but really, I saw you first, so),_

 _Ginny._

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Happy Christmas!_

 _I like your name, firstly. It sounds dignified. Much better than Ginevra, eugh. Ron says you're going home for Christmas so you'll get this later, but that's okay. Ron says you're the smartest person in your grade, so I think we'll get along well. I'm kind of interested in Muggle books, but I don't know where to get any and I don't know if mum will let me go? Anyway, what books do you recommend?_

 _Hopefully your future friend but currently your acquaintance,_

 _Ginny._


	8. Botched Meeting

Ginny was going to Hogwarts.

Ginny was going to Hogwarts!

She resisted the urge to squeal again as she held up her letter and danced around her tiny room, whispering, "Hogwarts! Hogwarts! I'm a real witch! I'm Ginny goddamn Weasley! And I'm going to Hogwarts!"

Now they just had to go to Diagon Alley, where the diary would come into her possession (ha, possession) and she'd kill it with fire before any of that Chamber of Secrets nonsense even happened.

But they'd need the snake's fangs for future horcruxes.

The Room of Requirement could conjure them, which is convenient as she'd have to go there anyway to kill Ravenclaw's tiara or whatever— oh, not the time! Ginny couldn't think right now about important things, she was going to Hogwarts!

-/;?(:;)4:/

After all that mildly embarrassing and majorly infuriating business with Lucius and Arthur and Gilderoy Poptart in the bookstore, Ginny was just glad to have the diary in her cauldron.

If he smiled his creepy Colgate commercial smile in any of their directions again, she was going to expelliarmus his wand and snap it in half.

Expelliarmus was her only combat spell she could do wordless and wandless (as tested on Fred and George when she was young enough that they ruled it as accidental magic) as she'd only put such a large amount of migraine-inducing effort into the spells she deemed would help her in the long run.

She still couldn't do the bat-bogey hex, which was just a disgrace, honestly.

Watch out, Death Eaters, Not Ginny's up to snappin'.

I can't believe I just thought that in my head.

"I can't believe people are that bigoted here!"

Ginny looked to Hermione, where she was ranting to Harry and Ron. She walked over to them. "The wizarding world doesn't even have those neat pre-filled quills you said muggles have, we are absolutely not above magical racism."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "'We'? Are you saying you're a part of it?"

Ginny shrugged. "I can't very well separate myself from other magical people, as that would be refusing to take responsibility for a problem I contribute to by not actively fighting it, so I guess I am."

"That's—"

"Then again, I am an eleven year old girl, so one could not reasonably expect me to be able to do anything about the rampant underlying race problem in our society, so maybe I don't count."

The three twelve year olds looked at Ginny, gobsmacked, all but for Hermione, who looked cross and confused and even more cross for her confusion.

Ron spoke first. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Ginny smiled serenely and tried not to grimace at her own stupid mouth. "I was talking to Luna about it the other day."

Ron scoffed and immediately disregarded everything she'd said. "Oh, Loony, that explains it."

"Don't call her that!"

"Loony Loony Loony—"

"I will feed you to the squid Percy told me about."

Hermione piped up. "The squid is a vegetarian."

Ginny pointed at her. "Never mind than, you. Smart person."

"Pointing is rude."

Ginny threw her hand up in the air.

Harry snorted.

Ginny turned to him. "You've been awfully quiet, there. Have you any thoughts about the problems in wizarding society?"

Ron turned red. "There aren't any problems!"

Harry looked at him and then nodded his head. "Yeah!"

Ginny and Hermione shared a look before turning back to them in unfairly judgmental silence.

Ron puffed up and started grasping at straws. "Ginny's just talking weird because she has a crush on Harry!"

Harry turned red and looked away in embarrassment.

Ginny snorted at the idea that she'd have a crush on a twelve year old boy and rolled her eyes. "This is news to me. If anyone has a crush, it's Ron on Hermione."

Hermione turned red and looked away in embarrassment.

Ron started spluttering and Ginny took the opportunity to turn to the other two. "Sorry you were brought into our sibling spat, don't worry about anything we said."

Harry nodded shyly and looked away as if he'd like to get far away from her. "You're different from before."

Ginny tilted her head, blushing at her inability to present as a normal child. "Sorry. I don't actually know where any of that came from. Um. Do you like quidditch?"

He brightened. "'Course! I'm on the team and everything!"

Ginny grinned and leaned toward him. "Don't tell my brothers, but I've been practicing flying since I was little. I recon I could beat you in a race."

He suddenly looked determined. "You're on!"

"I'll bet you a chocolate frog."

"Deal."

They shook on it.

Ginny sighed internally and swore at herself for bollocking her real first impression to Harry and Hermione.

Well. At least she could make things right at Hogwarts.


End file.
